


I'm Still Here, I Promise

by casthecouchpotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casthecouchpotato/pseuds/casthecouchpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathan take over Castiel, and decide to take Dean as their... pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dean's POV**

   I didn't bother to listen to Bobby as he started the chant, I didn't need too. I checked my watch anxiously, watching Cas out of the corner of my eye. He then fell, causing me to run over to him, and pick him back up. Making sure he didn't fall over again, I slowly backed away. As the portal started to glow, Cas looked back at me with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry Dean...."

   I only stared back at him, what was I supposed to say? _Oh, Cas it's fine! No harm done! Obviously not_... Cas turned back, clearly hurt. _Did he read my mind? Dammit..._

   When Bobby finished, the portal opened, making Cas burst out the souls. After about ten seconds, it stopped- and Cas just... dropped. Bobby and I bolted for him.

   "Cas...?" I asked, turning him over. Bobby and I took a glance at one another, then turned back to Cas.

   Bobby checked his pulse, shaking his head slightly.

   "He's cold..." He said.

   "Is he breathing?" I asked worriedly.

   "No..."          

   "Maybe angels don't need to breathe?" I offered, trying to convince myself more than Bobby.

   "He's gone Dean..." Bobby said quietly. My heart dropped.

   I stared back down at Cas, sighing sadly. "Dammit." I growled, standing back up as Bobby did the same. "Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me...?" I asked about to tear up. I heard a breath, then looked down. Cas was alive! His scars and everything healed.

   "Cas?! Hey- Hey!"

   He looked up at me confused as we pulled him up. Cas shook his head, and finally said,"That was unpleasant..."

   "Let's get him up." I said to Bobby, who helped me put Cas on his feet.

   "I'm alive..." Cas said sounding relieved.

   "Looks like." Bobby smiled.

   "I'm astonished..." He breathed out. "Thank you," He turned his bright eyes to me, "-both of you" I stared at him, shocked he was even there.

   "We were mostly just trying to save the world." Bobby replied. Cas looked down.

   "I'm ashamed... I really overreached." He said sadly.

   "You think?" I asked.

   "I'll find someway to redeem myself to you." He cut in, looking back up at me like a sad little puppy that's been kicked too many times. I nodded.

   "Alright, well one thing at a time- come on, let's get you outta here, come on." I said, as Bobby and I started to lead him to the exit. He held my arm and stopped me.

   "I mean it Dean." He said, like it was the most important thing in the world.

   "Okay," I nodded once more, "Alright, let's go find Sam- Okay?" We stared again, but suddenly Cas pushed both me and Bobby forward.

   "You need to run- _Now!_ " He shouted. "I- I can't hold them back!"

   "Hold who back?!" I asked him, worriedly. He groaned, his body twisting in pain.

   "They held on inside me!" He burst out. "Dean... They're so strong..." He whimpered out.

   "Who the hell-"

   "LEVIATHAN!!!" Cas cried out. He started to curl up again. "RUN!"

   I pushed Bobby towards the exit,"Go, get Sam- Get Sam!" I looked back at Cas to see he was standing up straight, and with a demented grin on his face.

   " _Too Late!_ " He smirked.

   "Cas...?" I asked. He then grabbed my collar and pulled me close to his face. His smile grew.

   "Cas is- Hmm, he 's _gone!_  He's... _Dead_..." He chirped happily. I stared at him traumatized. _What...? No! He's lying! Cas can't be-_

   "We run the show now, _gorgeous!_ " He winked, lifting and throwing me into a metal table. I groaned in pain.

   I looked back up to see him throw Bobby into similar table. Cas then stared me down, wickedly grinning from ear to ear. He tilted his head as black veins moved across his face.

   " _Now this is going to be so much fun~_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's POV**

 

"Stay away from him!" I hissed, seeing that freak walk towards Bobby.

   "Cas" gave me a sly look.

   "Or what? What can you possibly do, Dean?" He asked, a slight smirk resting on his face.

   "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! You know I will, sooner or later."

   "Your brother appears to be missing at the moment, and the old man, we might just eat him up! We are quite famished after all."

   "Don't even fucking think about it," I pulled myself up onto my feet.

_Deep breaths, Dean. Deep breaths._ I told myself as I struggled to keep myself up.

   "What's wrong? Did we hurt you when we threw you?" It asked worriedly. "We don't want to hurt our pet. Let us see." He started to walk towards us now.

   "Oh no, you stay the hell away from me!" I shouted, pulling out my knife. It payed no attention to my threat as he got into my space and gripped me gently.

   "Get off, you ass!" I then stabbed him in the chest. He looked rather annoyed.

   "Don't try my patience, your Angel is the only thing keeping me from eating you right now." He growled, pressing around my chest to see what was wrong.

   "My Angel?" My eyes widened. "Cas?! You said he was dead! You mother fucking- AHH!" I screamed out when he pressed one of my ribs.

   "It must be broken, we apologize." It said, pressing it again for compromation or just to cause me more pain, who knows.

   "Y-you said Cas was dead." I groaned, trying to push him away. It didn't have much effect.

   "We lied, we do that." He shrugged.

   "Well, give him back!" I shoved its chest.

   "We finally come back to home, and you want us to just give up this brand new meat suit?"

   "This is not your home, get the fuck out of here, and go back to Purgatory, you freak."

   "Cas" flipped me over and I hit the ground. _Hard_.

   "I should just eat you up, you annoying little insect." It sneered. "No respect, no love, no loyalty. Nothing. Castiel is begging- no, _screaming_ for us not to hurt you." He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up to his face.

   "First, we'd eat the old... Bobby, yes that's his name... First, we'd eat Bobby, right in front of you, then we track Sam down and gobble him up too. We'll consume the whole world, and make you'd watch.

   "You can't-"

   "Unless..." It smiled slyly.

   "Unless what, you sick fuck?!" I growled, clawing at his hards.

   "You show us some respect!" He hissed. "Well, that's one thing. We want you, Dean. We want you as our pet. Oh, there is so much we could learn from you, and have from you, it would be splendid! Anything we'd want you to do, you'd agree. The Dean Winchester, turned into a lapdog. _Our_ lapdog."

   "Why would I agree to that?!" I asked.

   "Because we won't eat Bobby, or Sam."

   "I-"

   "Don't do it, boy!" Bobby groaned, slowly getting up from the rubble we was under.

   "Fine, we'll sweeten the deal. We'd let you speak to the Angel as well." It sighed, getting annoyed once more.

   I froze. "Cas? You'd let me talk to him? Without you listening?"

   "Sure, fine, whatever, just give me an answer!"

   I gave one last glance to Bobby. "Find Sam, and get him out of here."

   "Son, no-" Bobby tried. "I'll do it." I said firmly.

   "Perfect!" It smiled, grabbing me by the face, and then slamming his lips to mine. My eyes widened, and I tried to shove him off of me.

   "Anything we want, Dean. You agreed!" He gripped my wrists and dragged me to another table.

   "Interesting..." He said, picking up a wrench that rested on the top of it.

   "What's so interesting about a-" I was interrupted by being hit in the back of the head with it.


End file.
